Baroness
|6=Relapse Records Hyperrealist Records At a Loss Recordings |7=Valkyrie, Samhain, Trans Am, Weird War |8=baronessmusic.com }} Baroness is an American band from Savannah, Georgia whose original members grew up together in Lexington, Virginia. History Formative years Baroness formed in mid-2003, founded by former members of the punk/metal band Johnny Welfare and the Paychecks.New-Noise article about Baroness Singer John Dyer Baizley creates the artwork for all Baroness albums, and has done artwork for other bands and labels such as Darkest Hour, The Red Chord, Vitamin X, Skeletonwitch, Sounds of the Underground, Kylesa, Kvelertak, Black Tusk, Daughters, Torche, Pig Destroyer, and the Magrudergrind/Shitstorm split grindcore CD on Robotic Empire.John Baizley at MySpace From 2004 to 2007, Baroness recorded and released three EPs, named First, Second and A Grey Sigh in a Flower Husk (aka Third), with the third one being a split album with Unpersons. ''Red Album'' Baroness started recording their first full-length album in March 2007. The Red Album was released on September 4, 2007."Aggressive Tendencies: Year in Review 2007" , Exclaim!, December 2007. and met positive reception. Heavy metal magazine Revolver named it Album of the Year. On December 1, 2007, Baroness performed at New York City's Bowery Ballroom. On September 20, 2008, the band announced via MySpace Brian Blickle would be parting ways, while also introducing a new guitarist named Peter Adams, also of Virginia-based band Valkyrie. Throughout 2007–9, Baroness toured and shared the stage with many bands including Converge, The Red Chord, High on Fire, Opeth, Coheed and Cambria, Coliseum, Mastodon, Minsk and Clutch. ''Blue Record'' On May 18, 2009 Baroness entered The Track Studio in Plano, Texas, to record their second full length album, Blue Record, produced by John Congleton (The Roots, Explosions in the Sky, Black Mountain, The Polyphonic Spree). It was released via Relapse Records on October 13, 2009. In February and March 2010 Baroness played in the Australian Soundwave Festival, alongside bands such as Clutch, Isis, Meshuggah, Janes Addiction and Faith No More, and toured Japan in March 2010 with Isis. Baroness have toured with many other prominent bands, such as supporting Mastodon on their US headlining tour in April–May 2010, Deftones for August–September 2010. In addition, Baroness was selected as one of two support acts (the other being Lamb of God) for Metallica on their tour of Australia and New Zealand in late 2010. Baroness also performed at Coachella and Bonnaroo in 2010. Blue Record would later be named the 20th Greatest Metal Album in History by "LA Weekly" in 2013. ''Yellow & Green'' On May 23, 2011, the band launched their official website. The first content released on the new page gave hints to work on a new album being produced again by John Congleton. On May 14, 2012, the single "Take My Bones Away" from the new album was released over YouTube, along with an album teaser. Baroness released Yellow & Green on July 17, 2012 through Relapse. Bus crash near Bath, England On August 15, 2012, nine passengers were injured (two seriously) when the German-registered coach in which the band were traveling fell from a viaduct near Bath, England. Emergency services were called to Brassknocker Hill in Monkton Combe after the coach fell 30 ft (9m) from the viaduct. Avon Fire and Rescue Service said the incident happened at 11:30BST; due to heavy rain and reduced visibility it was not possible for the air ambulance to land. Emergency services said two people were transported to Frenchay Hospital in Bristol while seven others went to the Royal United Hospital (RUH) in Bath. As a result of the crash, frontman John Baizley suffered a broken left arm and broken left leg. Allen Blickle and Matt Maggioni each suffered fractured vertebrae. Pete Adams was treated and released from the hospital on August 16, 2012. Recovery and Lineup Changes During the subsequent months of recovery, Baroness began scheduling tour dates once more. John Baizley performed an acoustic set and artwork exhibition on March 14, 15, and 16, 2013 at SXSW in Austin, Texas. In addition, Baroness made plans to perform at festivals such as Chaos in Tejas, Free Press Summer Festival, and Heavy MTL in Montreal, Quebec. On March 25, 2013, through a statement posted on Baroness' official website, it was announced that both Allen Blickle (drums) and Matt Maggioni (bass guitar) had left Baroness. On April 1, 2013, the first leg of Baroness' 2013 US Headlining Tour was announced, featuring the debut of bass guitarist Nick Jost, and drummer Sebastian Thomson. On September 27, 2013 they will start their European Tour in Tilburg, Netherlands. Among other places they will play at UKA in Trondheim - Norway's largest cultural festival. Members ;Current members * John Baizley – rhythm guitar, lead vocals (2003–present) * Peter Adams – lead guitar, vocals (2008–present) *Nick Jost - bass guitar (2013–present) *Sebastian Thomson - drums, percussion (2013–present) ;Former members * Summer Welch – bass, vocals (2003–2012) * Allen Blickle – drums (2003–2013) * Tim Loose – guitar (2003–2005) * Brian Blickle – guitar (2006–2008) * Matt Maggioni – bass (2012–2013) Discography Studio albums Split LPs EPs Singles Compilations Music videos References External links *Baroness Official Website *Baroness at Relapse.com *Baroness at MySpace Category:American bands Category:American sludge metal bands Category:American progressive metal bands Category:Sludge metal bands Category:Progressive metal bands